Yogi Bear's Adventures Series
Join Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Cindy Bear, Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har as they travel outside Jellystone Park and Hanna-Barbera, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies (most of which Dick Dastarldly and Muttley work for) and saving the world at the same time. More Hanna-Barbera characters will join the gang in the near future. MichaelCityMaker originally started the series, but he retired from making anymore crossovers (due to a virus), so most projects will be taken over by Yakko Warner instead. Also the 5th series logo may appear on this page soon. List of "Yogi Bear's Adventures" films: ''Season 1'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Yogi Bear meets Hercules'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Dillydale Movie'' *''Yogi Bear and Tarzan'' *''Yogi Bear and Tarzan II'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Yogi Bear and Mulan'' ''Season 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan'' *''Yogi Bear and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Yogi Bear meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Yogi Bear Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Yogi Bear Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ''Season 3'' *''Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Yogi Bear Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Yogi Bear and the Aristocats'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Yogi Bear and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Yogi Bear and the Princess Bride'' *''Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' ''Season 4'' *''Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Yogi Bear's Advnetures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Yogi Bear and Mulan 2'' *''Yogi Bear and Patch's London Adventure'' *''Yogi Bear Meets The BFG'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Oliver and Company'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Lilo and Stitch'' ''Season 5'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Mary Poppins'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pinocchio'' ''Season 6'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Thumbelina'' *''Yogi Bear meets the Swan Princess'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures when All Dogs go to Heaven'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures when All Dogs go to Heaven 2'' *''Yogi Bear and Fievel Go West'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters University'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Yogi Bear Gets Frozen'' *''Frozen Fever'' *''Yogi Bear and the Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Yogi Bear Meets The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Yogi Bear and the Secret of NIMH'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Song of the South'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Anastasia'' ''Season 7'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''Yogi Bear and Bambi'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *[[Yogi Bear Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest|Yogi Bear Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest]] *''Yogi Bear Joins The Rescuers'' *''Yogi Bear Joins The Rescuers Down Under'' *[[Yogi Bear Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire|Yogi Bear Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire]] *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''Zootopia'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Turbo'' *''Cars'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Cars 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' *''Return to Neverland'' *''Chicken Little'' *''How To Train Your Dragon'' *''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''A Troll in Central Park'' Yogi Bear's Adventures Team *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain, and Fancy Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle 'Future Members' *Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) *So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) *The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest) 'The Rough Gang' *Dick Dastardly *Muttley *Yellow Pinkie *Mumbly *Dread Baron *Dinky Dalton *Dirty Dalton *Dastardly Dalton *Mr. Creepley *Mrs. Creepley *Junior Creepley *Orful Octopus *The Great Fondoo *Magic Rabbit *Daisy Mayhem *Sooey Voice Cast: *Yogi Bear - Dan Akroykd *Boo-Boo - Justin Timberlake *Cindy Bear - Amy Adams *Huckleberry Hound - James Arnold Taylor *Snagglepuss - Victor Yerrid *Wally Gator - John Mariano *Quick Draw McGraw - Maurice LaMarche/Seth Green *Baba Looey/Snooper - Rob Paulsen *Blabber - Hal Smith *Magilla Gorilla - Richard Epcar *Peter Potamus - Chris Edgerly/Frank Welker *Top Cat - Jason Harris/Tom Kenny *Benny the Ball - Chris Edgerly *Choo-Choo - Jason Harris/Marvin Kaplan *Spook - Ben Diskin *Fancy-Fancy - Matthew Piazzi *Brain (cat) - Jason Harris *Lippy the Lion/Shag Rugg - Jeff Bergman *Touche Turtle/So-So/Pixie - Don Messick *Augie Doggie/Dixie - Patric Zimmerman *Doggie Daddy/Hardy Har-Har/Mr. Jinks - John Stephenson *Squiddly Diddly - Bill Farmer *Atom Ant - Maurice LaMarche *Yakky Doodle - Jimmy Weldon *Hokey Wolf - Jim Carrey/Matt Hurwitz *Ding-a-Ling - Neil Ross *Paw Rugg - Henry Corden *Maw Rugg/Floral Rugg - Jean Vander Pyl *Dick Dastardly - Jim Cummings *Muttley - Frank Welker/Billy West *Scott Tracy - Shane Rimmer *Virgil Tracy - David Holliday *Alan Tracy - Matt Zimmerman *Gordon Tracy/Brains (engineer) - David Graham *John Tracy/The Hood - Ray Barrett Audio Used From: Clips Used From Films/Shows: * The Yogi Bear Show (1961) * Snagglepuss (1961) * The Huckleberry Hound (1958) * Quick Draw McGraw (1959) * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) * Wally Gator (1962) * Magilla Gorilla (1963) * Top Cat (1961) * Peter Potamus (1964) * Squiddy Diddly (1965) * Atom Ant Show (1965) * Yakky Doodle (1961) * Snooper and Blabber (1959) * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1962) * Hokey Wolf (1960) * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964) * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har Show (1962) * Pixie & Dixie (1958) * Hillbilly Bears (1965) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats''(1987)'' * Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) * Yogi's Ark Lark''(1972)'' * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics''(1977)'' * Yogis Space Race (1978) * Wacky Races (1968) * Dastardly & Muttley In Their Flying Machines (1969) * Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) * Fender Bender 500 (1990) * A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera (1989) Category:TheCityMaker Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.